Mickey Mouse (2018 film)/Credits
Here are the credits for Mickey Mouse. Opening Credits Disney presents Mickey Mouse Closing Credits Directed by Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Produced by Burny Mattinson Executive Producer John Lasseter Story by Burny Mattinson Screenplay by Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Associate Producer Tim Yoon Original Score Composed by Michael Giacchino CAST Mickey Mouse - Bret Iwan Minnie Mouse - Russi Taylor Donald Duck - Tony Alsemo Goofy, Pluto - Bill Farmer Daisy Duck - Christy Carlson Romano Clarabelle Cow - April Winchell Peg Leg Pete - Jim Cummings Mr. Palmer - Alan Tudyk Amelia Fieldmouse - Jamie Lee Curtis Mandie Mouse - Cierra Ramirez Marcus Mouse - Tim Allen Walt Disney - Tom Hanks Diane Disney - Lincoln Bell ADDITIONAL VOICES Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - Frank Welker Daily Tribune reporter/Daisy's Diner Customer #1 - Tom Kenny Daisy's Diner Customer #2 - John Lasseter Daisy's Diner Customer #3 - Chris Williams Cinema Patron #1 - Will Ryan Cinema Patron #2 - Samuel E. Wright Cinema Patron #3 - Dan Castellanata Cinema Patron #4 - Nancy Cartwright Cinema Patron #5 - Mona Marshall Actor In Film - Nathan Lane Actress In Film - Jodi Benson STORY Burny Mattinson John Lasseter Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh EDITORIAL ART DEPARTMENT Eric Goldberg Mark Henn Adam Green Lauren MacMullan VISUAL DEVELOPMENT LAYOUT ANIMATION TECHNICAL ANIMATION CROWD ANIMATION EFFECTS LIGHTING Katie Reihman James Newland Fatema Tarzi Gina Lawes Jonathan Navarro Dan Naughton STEREO PRODUCTION SUPPORT Brandon Holmes Marisa X. Castro Scott Sakamoto Stephanie Hachem Albert Ramirez ADDITIONAL PRODUCTION SUPPORT POST PRODUCTION Kristina Reed FILM AND DIGITAL SERVICES TECHNOLOGY MUSIC SONGS Minnie's Yoo-hoo Originally Written by Walt Disney and Carl Sterling Performed by Randy Newman Sing, You Sinners Originally Written by Sam Coslow and W. Frank Harling Performed by Michael Bublé Steamboat Bill Originally Written and Composed by Arthur Collins Performed by Bret Iwan Sing Sing Sing (With a Swing) Originally Written and Composed by Louis Prima Performed by Michael Giacchino Mickey Mouse Club March (End Credits Theme) Originally Written by Jimmy Dodd Performed by Zendaya THE STAFF OF WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS THE FILMMAKERS WOULD LIKE TO THANK Walt Disney Family Museum - San Francisco, California Walt Disney Hometown Museum - Kansas City, Missouri ADDITIONAL THANKS SPECIAL THANKS PRODUCTION BABIES Skyler Timothy Andrew Wendy Erica Diana Christian Alfried Anthony Destiny Harold Antoine Jessica Nicholas Olivia The views and opinions expressed by Goofy in the film that the government is taking control of our lives are solely his own, and do not reflect the views or opinions of The Walt Disney Company or the filmmakers. Neither The Walt Disney Company, nor the filmmakers make any representation of the accuracy of any such views and opinions. Soundtrack Available on Video Games Available from Color by DELUXE® Prints by TECHNICOLOR® MPAA No. 5210385 Copyright ©MMXXIII Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Created and Produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, CA Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (Post-credits stinger) To our friend Burny, who gave us a bear of a very little brain and some of the best in Disney animation... We will forever be grateful. Burny Mattinson 1935-2017